Power of Gods
by Aryan810101
Summary: Fem-Vali,OCxHarem,No Issei,AU. OC wont be OP from start. The story will change events that happened in the original highschool dxd timeline. In this story the MC gets a "cube" to help him become the strongest organism in every universe (Yes every universe). Contains element from anime,games,manga etc
1. Prologue

**Edited by: Mystic Spider  
Written By: Me obviously ;-;**

 **If Mystic Spider did not edit this it would have been a total disaster ;-;**

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue**

* * *

The Bermuda triangle. A mystery, whose answers have yet to be found by humans. Or what we are made to think.

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

If there was a word to describe this place, it would be "wasteland". There was only sand in this area as far as a human's eye could see.

Suddenly a black spatial rift appeared in the desert, or a portal, as we may call it.

From the portal appeared a beautiful woman, too beautiful to precisely describe. If any of the so called "celebrity" were compared to her, it would be like comparing heaven to mud.

Her raven black hair were like a river of the purest black ink, if a human were to see it they would be instantly mesmerized by the mere sight of it.

Her face was covered by a veil, but you could still make her features out, which were celestially beautiful. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

If you were to move close to her, you could have heard her erratic breathing, which was getting more intense after every passing second.

Suddenly she shouted, her voice full of killing intent, anyone watching wouldn't believe that this voice was from this exceptionally beautiful girl.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT THE PRICE IS,

I WANT TO SLAUGHTER THE WHOLE HEAVEN DOMINATING CLAN!

THOSE SONS OF A B***ES DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE IN PEACE.

I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR THIS,

I KNOW YOU ARE IN MY BODY,

I CAN SENSE YOUR PRESENCE.

SO, GIVE ME YOUR POWER!

I KNOW YOU ARE THERE.

Suddenly, the beautiful woman started to puke blood. From the center of her stomach emerged a light so bright that everything around it with eyes would becone blind.

When the light dimmed enough, the object that was inside inside became visible.

A cube.

The moment the cube appeared, a voice spoke to her in an ancient tone,

 _ **"Do you know the meaning of your words..? Girl, you haven't even experienced a million centuries. Yet you say that you won't care what price it is... Amusing. Say it again and you will seal your fate."**_

The beautiful woman that was startled by the appearance of the cube, registered the ancient voices words. She immediately answered,

"It does not matter what the price is,

I WANT TO DESTROY THE HEAVEN DOMINATING CLAN!"

The ancient voice resounded for sealing her fate for the first, and the last time,

 _ **"Then so be it, let's see who can handle the power of a god…"**_

As the ancient voice said this, the beautiful girl was harshly sucked into the cube that was floating before her.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 1

**Power of Gods chapter 2**

* * *

 **Somewhere, In an Abandoned Warehouse**

* * *

A television in the warehouse was showing a report about the increase of recent criminal activities in the area that the warehouse was situated in.

"We are in the news, we should be honored." said a boy with a chuckle, the boy looked about 16 years old.

The appearance of the boy was average, he wasn't too handsome or too ugly, brown eyes, black hair, 5'9 inches height. But there was one feature that would make him stand out in a crowd, on his face there is a feeling of dangerousness. If someone looked at him, they would prefer to keep their distance from him.

"You know, Lathar, we should celebrate after we are done with that drug deal." the woman who said this was currently resting on a certain spot of the boy, now known as Lathar's lap.

The women looked about the same age as the boy, her looks would be one in hundreds. She wasn't so attractive that people would fight for her but she was not average either. Furthermore, the thing attractive about the girl was that on her face was a hint of shrewdness, which many man would be attracted to.

"You are right Mizuki, we should celebrate" said Lathar with a thoughtful look.

 ***KNOCK***

There was a knock on the door, Lathar and Mizuki's eyes locked for a second, before they both hid behind the sofa

 ***BANG***

Suddenly, the door to the warehouse was kicked open.

Two Cops with a gun aimed at front entered the warehouse. The policeman saw that the television was open and immediately got on high alert.

The cops started moving toward the television with their gun aimed high

Lathar, hearing the footsteps, quickly removed his shoes and threw it.

The cops for a second looked back then suddenly understanding that this was a distraction they looked forward just to see a punch heading at one of the cop's way. A punch that was so powerful a normal human would break their bones if they were to throw a punch like that.

The first cop fainted right after the punch hit him, the second cop aimed the gun at Lathar. But Lather quickly punched the cop on the head, effectively rendering him unconscious.

After the quick but deadly fight, Lathar quickly sat down on the ground because even though the fight happened in a matter of a second, he had used the ability he had. The ability to use 100% strength of his body without any reservation. If he used it for more than 5 seconds it would have affected nearly all of the muscles in his body really bad that he would have to spend a week resting to be in top condition. But since the fight merely lasted 2 seconds he would be fine.

Mizuki peeked behind the sofa before she came out of the cover and said

"It still shocks me, your fighting ability is monstrous. You took down 2 trained officer in 2 second, You are an inhuman freak." said Mizuki.

"If I didn't have the element of surprise I probably would have only 50% chance of taking them down. It also would have taken even more toll on my body." said Lathar while taking huge breaths of the warehouse's air.

Suddenly one of the cops started to get up from the ground that he was lying on.

Lathar quickly stood up, took a fighting stance and motioned Mizuki to hide behind him.

Mizuki, seeing the cop stand up, hid behind Lathar.

The cop suddenly started laughing. An evil aura started to form around him.

Lathar sensing something quickly went on full alert.

The aura around the cop suddenly swelled up, ripping the cop's shirt. Causing bat like wings to appear at the back of the cop.

Lathar and Mizuki had their eyes widened in shock.

Before they turned into terror.

They didn't even had a chance to say anything as the 'cop' suddenly dashed forward.

 ***SPLAT***

Mizuki died in a punch.

"What is this thing… capable of punching through a human… I need t-" this was currently Lathar's thought.

 ***SPLAT***

Lathar was interrupted from his thoughts by the gaping hole in his chest.

You could see his heart in the hands of the cop as he died and fell down.

"Lower life forms… Ah damn that old geezer may find me if I leave this corpse like that…. Hmm…I will just throw them in a river." the cop mumbled to himself as he flew to a nearby river.

 ***SPLASH***

Two dead bodies fell into the river

"The work is done." said the employee of the month

* * *

 ** _At an unknown dimension_**

This was the wasteland where we have previously seen the girl sucked into the cube.

The cube was still floating

Suddenly that ancient voice from before resounded,

"What have it became of my clan…. Forced to a lower dimension… only three people left… well I guess it is good that someone woke me up. I can still save my clan." said the ancient voice with a hint of sadness in it's tone.

"Oh, that's amusing, looks like one of my descendants have some ability…"said the ancient voice after seeing the fight between the cops.

"He will still die, well as long as his spirit isn't destroyed. "Lathar" was it?" said the ancient voice, amusement in it's voice.

The cube suddenly vanished.

* * *

 **At the river**

The dead body of Lathar was currently at a shore.

Suddenly, a bright light shone above the corpse.

The same cube appeared here.

It immediately entered into the gaping hole in the body of Lathar.

"Hmph, that devil will pay for what he has done but, for now, let's get you enrolled at an exorcist academy…Ooh, look what have we got here! A category 6 dragon… it is not awakened….let's use this to get him enrolled into the academy." The ancient voice thought as a bright light emerged from the cube and a strange aura swept around the air around Lathar.

 **After 4 days**

At the end of the shore you could see a boy of 16 years old lying on the shore, beside him a man in robes checking his body.

Well, the boy is Lathar and the man that is currently checking his body in robes was the exorcist that the cube had lured…

Suddenly the exorcist cried out. The scream wasn't one of fear or sadness, but a one that was full of happiness.

"YES, I found someone with a longinus-level sacred gear… My position in the church would greatly increase! The heaven is generous to me after all." said the exorcist.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2**


End file.
